With the ever-expanding amount of accessible digital content available to users and customers, it continues to become more and more difficult to discover the content for which the user is searching. Several different search techniques exist, such as keyword searching, but there are many inefficiencies in such systems. Likewise, with an ever-increasing number of users, social networks, and the variety of types of devices utilized by users, it is becoming more and more difficult for companies to determine what content should be provided to users.